dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Mercedes
|name4 = First Impact |link2 = Transcended Mercedes/Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = Transcended Mercedes/Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK by 2431%, by 534% and by 388% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 3 times, for 18.4 sec) Specialty: Reduce the duration of enemy buffs by 50% (4th-phase, for 9.4 sec) |activeskill2 = Royal Guard of the Starlight |aEffect2 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 25.7 sec) Special Skill: Casts 'Guard' effect on 2 allies (4th-phase, for 20 sec) *Guard Effect 1: Recovers the guarded ally's HP every second by 2682% of Mercedes' ATK and removes debuffs, up to 4th-phase. *Guard Effect 2: Decreases damage received by 90% and grants immunity to attacks. *Guard Effect 3: Those 'Guarded' can only sustain up to 7% of Mercedes' Max HP in a single attack. *Guard Effect 4: Intercepts all damage inflicted upon Mercedes (4th-phase, Ignores Immunity and EVA, for 20 sec) *Ending Guard Effect: Allies with 'Guard' recover 100% of their HP |activeskill3 = Song of Starlight |aEffect3 = Type: Revives all allies (Cooldown: 29 sec) Specialty 1: Revived allies are granted all of Mercedes' buffs. Specialty 2: Revived allies are granted invulnerability (4th-phase, for 4 sec) |passive1 = Protective Instinct |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Personal *Personal Passive 1: Increases by 204% and HP by 114% *Personal Passive 2: Decreases damage received by 60% and reduces Mercedes' active skill cooldown by 30% *Personal Passive 3: Immune to enemy Insta-Death abilities (2nd-phase) Ally Aura *Ally Aura Effect 1: Increases ATK by 4428%, ATK by 8762%, by 858%, Normal ATK by 9910% and Single ATK by 5850%. *Ally Aura Effect 2: Decreases damage received by 1025%, damage received by 1320% and AoE damage received by 1070%. *Ally Aura Effect 3: Increases ATK by an additional 35% and by an additional 11% per enhancement level. Specialty 1: Upon Normal Attacks, restores allies' HP proportional to 2941% Mercedes' ATK Specialty 2: When using 'Under the Starlight' skill, increases all allies and by 120%, Normal ATK and ATK by 1200% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 3 times, for 18.4 sec, cannot be removed by World Boss Cerberus) |passive2 = Noble Sacrifice |pEffect2 = Conditional Special Skill Condition: When Mercedes receives her first fatal damage that leads to death. Specialty: Transforms into 'Noble Sacrifice' (2nd-phase, for 5 sec) *Noble Sacrifice Effect 1: Immune to all attacks *Noble Sacrifice Effect 2: Regnerates 4748% HP to all allies every second (2nd-phase, for 14 sec) *Noble Sacrifice Effect 3: All allied units can only sustain up to 7% of their Max HP as damage in a single attack. (2nd-phase, for 14 sec) *Noble Sacrifice Effect 4: Increases all allies cooldown recovery rate by 15% (2nd-phase, for 14 sec) *Ending Noble Sacrifice Effect 1: Resets all Active Skills for all living allies. *Ending Noble Sacrifice Effect 2: Mercedes recovers 100% HP |passive3 = Blessing of Starlight |pEffect3 = Guild Boss Gungnir Passive Ally Aura: Increases Stats by 698%, ATK by 6670%, Normal ATK by 12860%, Single ATK by 6610%, ATK by 8920% and additional damage by 6352%. *Specialty: When using 'Under the Starlight' skill, increases all allied and by 360%, Normal ATK and ATK by 2100% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 10 times) Type 2: Arena Passive Condition: During Arena, when fighting alongside Deathcrown Ende Hades *Personal Passive 1: Immunity Status (2nd-phase) *Personal Passive 2: 10% increase in duration of Buffs 10% reduction in duration of debuffs. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Single ATK |infEffect1 = Increases Single ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party Physical ATK |infEffect2 = Increases ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Gungnir Party Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increases additional damage by 1080% for all allies when battling World Boss Gungnir. |charskill = Galaxy's Blessing |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: When using 'Under the Starlight' skill, increases Melee ATK by 5936% for all allies (2nd-phase, for 4 sec). |Gaiaweaponname = Starlight's Staff |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 140% Heal (Arena) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases ATK by 1420% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by an additional 2300% for all allies in Arena. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases Skill ATK by 2910% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = If Mercedes dies from the Noble Sacrifice skill, ignores EVA and stuns (2nd-phase) all enemies for 4 sec. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 48% for all allies in Arena. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8%. }}